


Night

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: She hates the night. He doesn't know why.





	Night

“What comes over you at night?” he asks, smiling.

She knows the question doesn’t demand an answer. She laughs, but not out of mirth. It is a bitter laugh, and she is glad he cannot tell the difference. Or so she jopes.

 

“I don’t know,” she replies truthfully, adding, “I guess you’re right. I think too much.”

 

She looks up at his dark eyes. They send shivers down her spine with their depth.

He shrugs.

“I think too much too, sometimes. It’s not a crime to, you know,” he says. She looks away, lest he remark that she is staring.

“I feel empty. I’m missing something. I suppose the night just amplifies that hollowness.” Her voice sounds quiet, almost far away.

“Find it then. Keep searching.”

“I know what it is. But I can’t have it. Or even say it. Saying it will make it real…”

She trails off, the tears welling in her eyes. She can never tell him. Or anyone else. They won’t understand.

“Do you need my help?” he whispers, his voice soft and deep.

She shudders and breaks apart in the arms of her closest friend.

She trusts him. More than anyone else. But she cannot confess her lies. She knows now, though she wishes she didn’t, that it is easy to fall in love. It is just much, much harder to fall out of it.

__

* * *


End file.
